Hanyous Don't get sick
by Song-Obsessed1
Summary: When Kagome is ill, will InuYasha realize his pride is keeping him from helping her? InuyashaKagome
1. Jus' a cold

This is my first INUYASHA fiction okay!!??  
  
Song: Be nice people. N E ways it's almost Christmas and I thought I'd make a sweet lil' ficcy.  
  
Disclaimer: Ahem.I. Do. Not. Own. Inu. Yasha..But I own tapes recorded with episode of em! Mwahahahaha!!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
HANYOU'S DON'T GET SICK  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Achoo!" Kagome sneezed for the..who knows how many times. It was a large number though!  
  
The little Kitsune whom was asleep on her lap jumped at this. "Um..Kagome are you sure you're alright?" He asked once more.  
  
"Ye' 'hippou I'm fine. Go back to 'leep." She said, rubbing the fox on the head fondly.  
  
"Yeah right. You shouldn't claim things like that when you can't even talk right." Rang out the arrogant Inu-Hanyou's voice from above the tree-tops.  
  
"Are you worried about Lady Kagome?" Asked the violet claden monk from under the tree Inuyasha resided in.  
  
"No! Of course not!"  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Feh."  
  
Back with Sango, Kagome, and Shippou on the other side of the fire.  
  
"Kagome?" The Demon Slayer asked.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"We should probably clean up. We did see some hot springs a while back."  
  
"hmmmm..Okay 'ango. 'hippou you stay here and keep THEM-," With this she pointed at the bickering Inuyasha and Miroku, "Away. Okay?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Kagome unlatched her backpack and pulled out two towels, some clothes, and a chocolate bar. She handed the lattest to Shippou, which he showed his gratetude by jumping up and down singing 'Cholate! Chocolate! Chocolate!'  
  
After the Lady's had left Shippou pounced on InuYasha's head.  
  
"You know she need's to go home, don't you?" The Kitsune asked. He was not happy with this, but she was getting sicker by the day. And she had left with Sango very disoriented.  
  
"Feh. What do I care. We need to find the shards. She'll get over her cold." He said. Miroku could tell that he ment he was worried too. He'd never admit how he felt though..  
  
Until they all heard the distict scream of a young girl. It was frightened, panickey, and lasted only a few moments. But they all knew that it was.  
  
"Kagome!!" Inuyasha tore after the direction she and Sango had gone. Two very worried companions chasing after.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Song: Hey it get's better. and longer. If I get good feedback I'll update quicker. Flames? Well they'll get a horrible fate!  
  
JA NE!! 


	2. Pelted with blunt objects

Hanyou's Don't Get Sick  
  
Part Two  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Um.I'm broke so. I only own my computer. ~Glomps Computer~  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku, Shippou, and Inuyasha sped to where they'd heard Kagome scream. When they finally reached the clearing in which the springs were they almost fell over in shock. Inuyasha's left eye began to twitch.  
  
The scene before them was a certain wolf-demon being pelted with a assortment of different objects like rock, sticks, and such. An blushing Kagome and an angry Sango (In towels you pervs!) were also screaming at him.  
  
"Go to hot springs, go home happy!" He snickered and ran from the outraged ladys.  
  
"Honestly!" Sango muttered. Blinked. Then noticed The Three Musketeers. So did Kagome.  
  
"um..I..um.Ka-Kagome.I can explain.um." Inuyasha plead.  
  
Kagome smiled. "I's okay."  
  
0o0 'She must be reeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaallllly sick. I'll take her back in the morning.' IY thought.  
  
'He he he he he.' Miroku kept a straight face.  
  
"Let's go back shall we, Kagome?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded and walked by the boys after collecting their clothes. Shippou then jumped on to Kagome's shoulder.  
  
~~~After the girls left~~~  
  
"I'm going to take Kagome home tomorrow morning." Inuyasha said to Miroku as the walked back.  
  
"Might you catch a cold?" He asked.  
  
"Huh? Hanyous and Demons Don't get sick!" He said as if it were the most obvious thing ever.  
  
"Right." Miroku replied. 'He's already sick.Lovesick anyways." He laughed.  
  
"What's so funny monk!?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MORE TO COME!! ^_^ 


	3. Home

Hanyou's Don't Get Sick Part 3  
  
~~**~~**~~  
  
Dissy: @_@ I am not owning of anything Inuyasha... ^_^ Actually all I have are 4 DVDs I got from Christmas, they're from the series........YOU CAN STOP READIN' THIS NOW. j/k j/k.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
* Later that night they'd found an abandoned hut to stay in. (Demons cause too much trouble for poor people) *  
  
Kagome was rumaging through her over-sized pack to give Shippou his annual Chocolate bar.  
  
InuYasha sat next to Kagome a tapped her on the shoulder. "Um.K-Kagome?"  
  
She turned to look at him and smiled. "Ye' (Yes)"  
  
"Well." He blushed. He was no good at speaking to her.In a kind manner anyways. Not even when she's sick.. "We-Well I thought you should go home. Until your better." Then he got cocky. "We don't want you to kill us all by misdirecting us in the quest for the jewl shards!"  
  
"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz." She'd fallen asleep right on top of her pack.  
  
.Twitch..Inuyasha picked Kagome up and held her bridal style. Then he slung her pack over his shoulder. "Well that settles that. We'll be back in a few days." With Ramen he silently added.  
  
Shippou, Miroku and Sango sat dumbfounded but the sudden change in events.  
  
"Maybe they're not so hopeless." Sango yawned.  
  
"You see it too?" Miroku asked.  
  
Sango smirked. "Of course!"  
  
Shippou cocked his head to one side. Adults are weird. I never wanna grow up. He thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha silently crept out of the well. Kagome still out cold. He sniffed the air. Damn. No one's home..I can't leave her here alone. Oh well. I'll have to take care of her while she's sick. He then proceeded to jump to her top window, slip inside and placed comfortably in the warmth of her blankets.  
  
~~**~~**~~  
  
A/N: Ello, Ello. Hope you enjoyed this chappy. I believe there will only be 5 chapters in this story, so this story is 3/5ths done. Review! (Cuz of course you've already read THIS chapter!)  
  
JA NE (See ya) 


	4. The Ramen Catastrophe!

HAHA! I have gotten off my lazy bum to write another chapter! ^_^ Well no time for delays!  
  
Dis: * unenthusiastically* no.  
  
Hanyous don't get sick- Chapter 4: The challenges in making Ramen  
  
By SongObsessed1  
  
Inuyasha watched the sleeping girl for a minute or two before deciding to go in search for food...  
  
He walked cautiously down the wooden steps. 'Why the hell am I being so quiet? Not like the stupid wench will wake up! Ha! I bet you I could make all the noise I want and she'd not wake up!'  
  
And so to test out his theory he started to stomp quite loudly down the steps...  
  
... Only to trip on his haori (?) and go tumbling down the hard, hard, wooden steps.  
  
"Son of a –"He was abruptly cut off when he THOUGHT he heard a noise of shuffling from upstairs. He quickly clamped a hand over his big arrogant mouth and listened. When he heard nothing he carefully untangled himself and stood. His ears still positioned to instantly tell his brain if he heard any noises from upstairs. Satisfied, he then continued on his quest for sustenance.  
  
He walked into the kitchen and skimmed it for signs of anything he'd want to eat. His eyes instant dropped on a lone package of Ramen. If anyone saw the evil grin that spread on the Hanyous face they'd have fallen out of their chair, if, of course, they were sitting in one.  
  
Snagging the victim off the counter he came to a serious roadblock...  
  
... How in the seven hells was he, he the great Hanyou Inuyasha, going to cook this!? And like all food-challenged, egotistical, I-don't-give-a-damn, men. He, sadly, failed to notice the instructions placed at the bottom of the package... Not that he could read modern Japanese, but the pictures could've helped. Maybe.  
  
Unceremoniously tearing open the package with his claws he pulled out the little square of noodles. Of course he usually ate the stuff in the cup... But he'd had this a few times too.  
  
Inuyasha chuckled as he looked for the 'pot.' "I'll show her!" He cackled.  
  
Soon he found the 'cup-board' with the 'pots' in them. Silently he took out the first one he saw. Luckily he took out the right one.  
  
He'd watched Kagome do this a few times. He was NOT stupid like many people thought; he had problems just sharing this fact with others. Although he could be wrong...  
  
He then scampered over to the 'stoooove' after filling the 'pot' with a few inches of water. Unable to read the little buttons he to one and turned it. The nearest circle thingy started to glow. So he placed the 'pot' there and sat in one of the chairs to wait. And wait. And wait. And wait.  
  
20 minutes later...  
  
Still waiting. That was the last straw on the camel's back...or hanyou's back... Anyway just as Inuyasha was about to commit 'stove'-homicide it started the water started to boil. "Ha! I made it boil! SO that's how it works!!" Like a puppy that'd found a long lost chew toy he plopped the Ramen in the water.  
  
Soon the noodles were nice and soft but not too soft. Perfect! 'I have done it! Mwaha ha ha ha!' He cackled in his head. He took his bowl and dumped the mixture into it. He the started to greedily gobble it up...  
  
Then he froze. 'WTF this does not taste like Ramen!!!' He angrily snatched the discarded package to throw it away when a little bit of metal looking plastic came out. 'Oh yeah.. This. You put it on the Ramen right?' With that thought he ripped it open and dumped it on his 'concoction.' Happy to have the actual flavor he ate the soup in 2.3 seconds and was ready to go rest. Finally. Then the phone rang............  
  
A/N: Great now I want some Ramen too. Foooooooooooooood, wonderful glorious foooooooooooooooood where art thou!!!?? =Sobs dramatically  
  
Oh well. I hope you review to find out what our happy lil' Hanyou does to the phone. Remember Kagome's alarm clock? How Inuyasha panicked and smashed it to shut it up? Oi, what will he do to the phone???  
  
Yes I've decided this story is going to be longer than expected. Maybe a good 10-15 chapters. Maybe more Oo;;.................... 


End file.
